Spank One Shots
by Sweet Pripper-Master Pripper
Summary: The title guys. The title.
1. Chapter 1

"Private, wake up."

Skipper ripped the pillow from Private's head. The younger groaned, getting out of his bunk trying hard to cover the mark on his side.

"What's on your side Private?" The leader asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing." Private squeaked.

"Let me see."

The little penguin uncovered his side. Skipper stared at the mark on Private's side. Anger slowly filled the leader's eyes.

"That better not be what I think it is."

"A-Actually it's pretty r-real."

"What the heck were you thinking?!"

"I don't know Skippa!"

"I turn my back for one night and you let that thing on your body!"

"It's just a sign thing.."

"I cannot believe you did such a thing!"

"Whats so bad about a freaking mark?!" As soon the shout left Private's beak, he felt a dark pit in his stomach.

Skipper glared darkly. He grabbed Private's flipper and pulled him over. All the little weak penguin could see was anger and disappointment in his leader's eyes. He just wanted to hide under his blanket and cry for months.

"S-Skippah?" He whimpered in his now weak and broken-hearted voice.

The younger was very confused as he was forced to bend over, though still on his feet.

"What….OW!" Private yelped in pain as his rear was smacked.

But Skipper didn't stop smacking him which made Private start to struggle, "What are you doing?!"

"This is for getting that mark…"

smack!

"AND this is for stupid attitude!"

SMACK!

After about five smacks, tears started to spill from Private's eyes, "Skippa! Pl-please stop! It h-hurts!"

"I do NOT want to see another mark on you!"

"Y-yes..ow!"

"And no more of that stupid attitude!"

"Yes-OWWW!"

Thats when the torture stopped. Private bawled like a baby.

"It's over Private.."

**What the mark is... leave it to your imagination... **


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski sighed. This rebel thing Private has fallen into.. Has got to end. He went behind Private who was looking at a paper.

"Whats the paper say?"

Private waved a flipper out as if to wave him off. The older penguin grabbed his fin and twisted it behind his brother's back.

"What the heck Kowalski?!"

Private struggled and winced as his bottom started getting harsh smacks. SMACK!

"Kowalski!"

"I should've done this a short while ago! You are completely out of control and it is going to stop!" Kowalski said between smacking his younger brother.

Private kept trying to pull away, "Stop it! You're hurting my flipper!"

"If you would stop trying to pull away, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

Private could feel his body getting weaker bit by bit.

"Please stop Kowalski! I'll stop! I swear!"

Kowalski could hear his little brother starting to cry. That is when he stopped. He pulled the sniffling penguin into a hug. The younger hugged back crying.

"Look Private, I love you but I was not going to stand by and watch my brother turn into a gangster."

…

"I'm Sorry."

They both blinked in surprise after they said the same thing. Then smiled.

Kowalski's eyes then narrowed, "However, If I ever see you turning into a gangster again.. I'll smack you until you come back to your senses."

Private buried his face in Kowalski's feathers, "I know… I won't do it again.. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**The extra room that's mentioned in this one shot will be mentioned alot in my other stories, to make things fun. We need to enjoy bed story things with them as penguins not humans XD It's also a room with a bed that's usually used for medical purposes.**

Skipper mentally groaned as Private snapped at everyone.

The leader sighed, "Private come here."

He really needed to deal with this.

"No!"

Skipper stood up from the table and grabbed Private's flipper.

"Don't push it Private."

He started to drag the younger penguin to the extra room.

Private struggled, "No Skippa! No!"

Skipper tightened his grip. "Stop it Private or your punishment gets worse."

The rookie stopped. "..ok.."

He dragged Private then let go of his flipper the leader sat on the edge of the bed that was in the room. "Over here solider."

Private silently and nervous walked over then laid on his commander's lap.

"You're getting 40 smacks no matter if you like it or not."

"But Skippah..."

"Don't 'but' me."

The little penguin buried his face in Skipper's side and clutched the covers. After 21 smacks Private spoke again.

"Ow Skippah! It hurts!"

"That's the point Private, now shut up."

Private started squirming at 33 smacks, "N-No more Skippa! Please!"

"Stop moving or I'll make it worse!"

Private started crying softly, "Okay..."

He buried his face back into his leader's side. At 40 smacks, Skipper stopped. He pulled the crying penguin into a hug.

"I'm sorry Skippa!" Private sobbed.

"Shh, it's ok."

**And no, I'm not back from grounding, I sneaked on!**


End file.
